


Talk Dirty To Me

by SheBelievesInKrashlyn



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBelievesInKrashlyn/pseuds/SheBelievesInKrashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Krashlyn one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Q & A Ashlyn did back in 2011...? ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3eiI4t9tGo )

   “Do you have Krieger fever…? Is that a freaking joke? That’s hilarious..!” Ashlyn let out a nervous laugh as she reread the fan’s question. “Who came up with that?”

   Ashlyn was a little shaken up at how straight forward this fan was being, not that they never were, but she was still never prepared for the whirlwind that came with being the famous defender’s secret girlfriend. Ash swiftly moved on and finished answering the last ten questions before logging off for the night. Her eyes refused to meet the ones on the opposite side of the room for a while, but when she could no longer resist, they flickered to meet the brunette’s. Both doubled over in laughter, tears rolling out of the corner of Ali’s eye as she made her way over to the blonde and straddled her lap.

   “What? Do you not want anyone to know that you have Krieger fever, baby?” Ali ran a finger down Ashlyn’s jaw, smirking when she felt the keeper’s hands move to grip her hips, prompting Ali to kiss her girlfriend with all the force she could muster. Moans vibrated from both girls as Ashlyn slipped her tongue into Ai’s mouth, both girls fighting for dominance over each other. Ashlyn stood up, keeping a tight grasp on her girlfriend, and made her way to their bedroom. Both girls fell onto the bed with a laugh as Ali sat up slightly to remove both of their shirts.

   “Damn, baby…” Ashlyn moaned in a whisper as she felt Ali’s hands dig into her back, causing her back to arch, pressing their hips closer into each other. Ashlyn decided to skip the brunette’s teasing and stood up, ignoring Ali’s whimper of protest, to remove the last pieces of clothing on both of their bodies as quickly as her arms would move. Not 30 seconds had passed before the blonde laid herself back on top of her girlfriend, eliciting more moans from her as their bodies pressed back together. As the kisses became more and more heated, their bodies became more and more desperate.

   “Ash, baby, please…” Ali practically yelled against the blonde’s mouth as her hips began to buck up against Ashlyn’s stomach. The keeper moved to bury her face against Ali’s neck, her hand going down to wrap one of Ali’s legs around her waist to help get them into a better position. Very slowly, Ashlyn rolled her hips into Ali’s, causing their clits to brush against each other and more desperate moans to fall from both pairs of lips. No more words were spoken as Ashlyn began to move their hips together at a quicker pace, already feeling the need for a release. All that could be heard over the next few minutes were the high pitched moans and the sound made from the new sensation of their wet cores rubbing together in a desperate need.

   “YES, baby, fuuuuck.” Those were the last words Ali could get out before an intense orgasm ripped through her body, Ashlyn fighting against her twitching body as she too neared her release. “Uuungghh, yes baby, come for me…” Ali moaned into Ashlyn’s ear as she felt the keeper’s hips getting rougher against her own.

   “Shit… Babe, I’m coming…” Ashlyn let out a muffled moan into Ali’s neck as her juices spilled down their tangled thighs. Content sighs could be heard coming from their mouths as their movements slowed and Ashlyn moved to lay next to her girlfriend, who in turn curled up against her. “I love you so much, baby.” The blonde whispered lazily as her eyes began to shut.

   “I love you, too, Ash.” Ali reciprocated through a yawn as she followed Ashlyn’s actions and fell asleep against the keeper’s sweaty body.


End file.
